Hamlet Drabbles
by chippo843
Summary: Dedicated for PigeonWife - OT3 Love Horatio x Hamlet x Laertes Short Stories/Drabbles
1. Chapter 1

**Hamlet Drabbles**

**1. Wanting to be Together**

The door to the house clicked shut as light footsteps made their way to the living room.

"Oh, good evening to you Laertes," Horatio greeted, looking up from his book with a warm smile.

"Evening," he greeted back, and then froze in the spot when he saw Hamlet, sleeping on Horatio's lap.

His brows furrowed and clicked his tongue in dislike. "What's the brat doing sleeping on you like that?"

Horatio chuckled, "Let him be, Laertes. Hamlet had a rough day today."

"Hmph." Laertes walked closer so that he was standing in front of the two.

He examined Hamlet's face and marked the black rings under the smaller male's eyes. It was evident that the latter was really exhausted.

"What had the kid been doing to the point that he exhausted himself?" He asked as he crouched down, staring at Hamlet's sleeping face.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Horatio stated, making the other look at him with a raised brow.

"Try me."

Horatio looked at him contemplatively and decided to say it.

"Hamlet has been finishing up all of his assignments ahead of time, so that he'll be able to have more free time to spend."

Laertes eyes widened. "... Is it because of my week off?"

Horatio nodded. "Hamlet here wanted to spend your only week off with all three of us before you become bombarded with work again. Since yours and his' schedules don't match, he had to finish up ahead of time to do so."

Laertes didn't know what to say that. He felt 'touched' that the younger male had been trying hard, just to spend time together.

"... Brat." He uttered, and planted a kiss on Hamlet's forehead.

Then he stood up, "I'm going to bed to save my energy for tomorrow."

He leaned down to kiss Horatio on the lips, "G'night," and began to head to his room.

"Goodnight, Laertes." Horatio said back before he resumed to reading his book. He couldn't help but let out a smile, caressing Hamlet's hair all the while.

* * *

**2. You're not Alone**

Hamlet came home from school, tired and quite beaten up on the way from bumping into some jocks in the campus.

He went to his room to look at himself in the mirror. 'How am I supposed to hide these bruises from them?'

Luckily, they didn't hit his face so he would still be able to hide it. Although, he wondered if they'll buy it since he was wearing long sleeves on a warm day.

He sighed tiredly, deciding to take a shower and tend his wounds. He didn't want to trouble Horatio, and he certainly didn't want Laertes to find out. The man will hold it over his head for not being able to take care of a couple of guys on his own. He has to think of something soon, but for now, he was just going to rest.

Later in the evening, around dinner time, Laertes went upstairs towards Hamlet's room to call him down for dinner. He opened the door, a bit shocked that it was unlocked, and saw the latter sleeping on the bed, already tucked in and whatnot.  
"Hey brat, wake up!" He advanced towards the bed, and began shaking the Hamlet's shoulder.

"Wake up, it's dinner time!" But the other wouldn't budge.

That irked him, and took action. He pulled the covers away, and was about to manhandle the guy, until, he discovered something that made him freeze on the spot.

Hamlet was covered in bandages, and at some areas, he could detect a little inkling of blood in small dots.

"What the?" He examined him more keenly, and almost immediately, anger started to rise inside of him. He wanted to _kill _whoever it is that did it because there was no way that they were going to get away with it.

Horatio came into the room for he wondered why no one was coming down. His expression changed from questioning to bafflement, then to worry for both of them. He could sense the killing intent Laertes was giving off, and it made him really apprehensive.

"Laertes," he called out warningly.

The latter didn't need to look at him to know. "I know... I know." He said, his hands forming into a fist before relaxing them completely.

"... I won't kill them Horatio," his hand moved to swiftly brush Hamlet's bangs off of his face. "But I won't forgive them."

Then he turned to Horatio with a serious expression, "I'm going to punish them, and you can't stop me."

Horatio wasn't affected by the threat for he understood and felt the same way the other did. "I won't," was all he said, and they stared at each other for several moments.

When Laertes began to move, so did Horatio. They passed by each other where Laertes left the room, and Horatio watched over Hamlet.

On that night, no one ate dinner for they were more serious matters to attend to.

The next day at the campus, Laertes was gathering information by listening in to conversations happening all around him. He wasn't getting anywhere, until he heard Hamlet's name out loud, followed by annoying laughter. He listened closely to a group of what he assumed to be jocks.

"That little snob deserved the beating. To think that the little kid actually dared to go against us."

"That twerp even got mad when we started talking about his so called friends, Horatio and Laertes." More laughter ensued, and it only increased when one ridiculed Hamlet's reaction of anger and annoyance towards their mocking of his 'friends'.

Needless to say, it was getting on Laertes' nerves as his hands readied into fists, waiting to hit something.

"That Hamlet is such a slut. I bet he actually whores himself to those two to become his little friends."

'Ok, that's it!' Laertes snapped, and came out from hiding. He raged at them, swinging his fists and punching them relentlessly. His face showed no mercy to the point that they were almost bleeding to death when he came back to his senses. He had promised that he wouldn't kill to Horatio, and he was going to keep his word... even though he didn't really want to.

"If I see your ugly fat ass faces again. I will really _kill_ all of you," leaving them on the ground as he walked away.

* * *

It was already noon when Hamlet woke up. He sat up quickly when he saw Horatio sitting on a chair near his bedside. Panic had set in inside of him for he knew that _they_ knew about his injuries now.

"U-umm... This is-"

"It's alright." Horatio interrupted, smiling softly. "Just lie back down and get some rest. You must've been pretty tired if you've slept almost the whole day away."

Hamlet couldn't say anything back and complied to the order with a nod. Then he looked towards Horatio questioningly. "Where's Laertes?"

"He's... attending to some important business at the moment, but don't worry," he caresses the younger male's soft hair to soothe him. "He'll be back soon."

Hamlet didn't question anymore, and just enjoyed the attention he was receiving. As long as they didn't ask him how he got it, he supposed that he could live with them only finding out that he got injured and nothing more. Though, he couldn't help but sense that they were hiding something from him... He shook his head inwardly; it was probably one of the things where it's better to not know about.

"Do you want something to eat?"

Hamlet shook his head for real this time, "Sleepy..."

Horatio nodded in understanding, "Then sleep away," he leaned down to kiss his forehead. "Sweet dreams." He said before Hamlet drifted to sleep once more.

* * *

It was about evening when he woke up the second time that day, and this time, he found Laertes sitting on the same chair Horatio had sat on.

The two didn't say a word, and merely stared at each other.

It was Laertes who broke the silence.

"Don't do that again." He said, boring his gaze onto the other.

Hamlet understood what the latter was trying to say, and lowered his eyes in shame that he had caused them trouble again.

"I'm sorry..."

Laertes stared at him for quite some time before he sighed heavily. "Stubborn brat," he said, which earned him a glare from the other.

He couldn't help but chuckle in amusement, before getting serious again. "Tell us next time, seriously. You're not a burden to us at all."

The latter was skeptical, but that was erased when Laertes uttered something he'd never think would happen.

"We love you, Hamlet... Horatio loves you, and yes, _I_," pointing a finger at him, "Love you too."

The younger male's mind went blank in disbelief, and stared at Laertes.

"_You_?" the young male questioned in disbelief.

Making the latter roll his eyes, "Yes, me."

Laertes leaned down and kissed Hamlet on the lips, shocking the other briefly, before coming to accept his feelings for him.

When they broke it off, Laertes said, "Just because I love you, doesn't mean I'll stop teasing you."

Hamlet had to laugh even if it was just minuscule. "Don't worry. I'm not expecting you to treat me any different than the way you've been doing now, you peasant."

Laertes smiled genuinely, "I've prepared dinner downstairs." He stood and began heading to the door. "Come down when you're ready. You've been sleeping all day, and you need to eat. We'll be waiting for you, so don't take too long, you brat."

"Peasant…" And with that, Laertes left Hamlet to himself.

The small male sat up and got out of bed slowly from his still recovering wounds. He stayed there, contemplating.

'Love,' he thought, before allowing a smile to etch on his face.

He took out a notebook from his bedside drawer and began writing as he spoke.

_"To be or not to be loved as it is the same as to be in love. One of the greatest treasures yet mysteries of mankind... Am I am a part of it."_

He headed towards the door and exited his room after he finished writing. He couldn't help but wish, as he meets the most important people in his life for supper, that they would stay like this, forever.

* * *

I was happy with the quote I made up using Shakespeare's line "To be or not to be...", and PigeonWife called it deep. :D So yeah, hopefully it was good enough, and that, I'll only be updating this at a leisurely pace. That'll probably whenever I'm hit with inspiration to do so. So for now, this will be labelled as complete.

**Suggestions and comments are welcome! =^w^=**


	2. Chapter 2

Five times in which Horatio knows that he is loved (and one time he doesn't)

1. (Catboys AU)

"Hamlet, Laertes, please. This just isn't a good time for this."

Horatio lets out a defeated sigh as Hamlet nuzzles into his nape, mewing soft pleas and shamelessly rutting his erection against the older man's clothed back. He knows that he would give in eventually, but his modest upbringing would not allow him to do so without at least _trying _to instill some sense of decency into all this. One of his hands swats away at Laertes, who had already long given up on verbal persuasion and instead was not-so-discretely sliding skilled fingers into Horatio's dark slacks, wet sandpaper tongue gliding trails up his neck, nipping and leaving dark bruises along the way.

Now, this is just impossible. How on earth is he supposed to finish that English report he had due the next morning _and_ study for the philosophy exam on the following day? Forgetting how his fellow "housemates" got once spring rolls around was most likely his biggest mistake of the year. Horatio silently cursed at his lack of foresight for not choosing the winter semester, which would have had exams in the summer when all this sex-crazed madness is over, over the autumn semester, which unfortunately had exams_ this week_. Sparing a side glance at his laptop, pushed vehemently off his lap by Laertes just moments ago when the two cats decided to invade his space and all but force him into their seasonal games, Horatio stared hopelessly at his half-written report, pointer flashing mockingly at his internal turmoil, and with the little clock at the bottom right corner flashing 4:35 PM, he fears he'll end up pulling yet another all-nighter.

'_Might as well get it over with' _is his last coherent thought for the next few hours before he smashed his lips against Laertes' and inversely get ticked off as he feels the other's lips curl into a triumphant smirk.

2. (Catboys AU)

As an afterthought, Horatio wonders why the other two didn't just take care of their problem themselves. But then he notices cum stains on various pieces of his furniture and has to resist the urge to slide his palm over his face in a makeshift display of exasperation as he rings up the cleaning lady before slinking off to find some surface not yet tainted to continue his report.

3. (Still Catboys AU)

*tap*tap*tap*

Laertes groggily opens one eye to the soft glow of artificial light and that irritating clacking. His body was sated but well worn-out after the whole day of release and he sure as hell ain't having _anything_ interrupt his rest time. He really wished he could be nearly as much of a heavy sleeper as Hamlet. The other didn't seem at all fazed by the insistent noise as he had his arms wound tightly around Horatio's midsection.

"Goddammit 'Ratio, stop that right now or get the hell out."

The tapping abruptly stops and Laertes marvels at the brief period of silence. Horatio turns down to look at him, a teasing smile on his lips. One of his hands reach down to tug and caress at Laertes' feline ears as the other resumes its ministration on the laptop's keyboard. Laertes scowls at the way his ears instantly flatten in pleasure and his body eagerly leaning into the touch, '_Traitor'_ he mumbles at his own reflexes.

Horatio's fingers stops again when he presses the 'period' key to end a sentence. He closes the cover to the laptop, carrying it with him as he unwound himself from Hamlet's embrace and pushed off of the plush bed. Laertes' ears flicked in disappointment at the lost contact, but he happily rolls over to lavish in the warm expanse of clean sheets Horatio left behind. He notices though, when the retreating footsteps stop and Horatio speaks with humor in his voice:

"You know, I wouldn't be doing this right now if you two didn't insist on bothering me earlier."

Laertes couldn't resist the urge to roll his eyes at the comment, there were probably a dozen comebacks stewing in his mind but he just didn't bother to spare the effort of voicing them. Instead, he grabbed the nearest pillow and threw it straight at the other male's smiling face. The bastard manages to catch it with unnerving grace though, and chuckles as he takes it with him to the living room, closing the door behind him with a quiet click.

4. (Catboys AU)

Hamlet wakes up the next morning to find himself faced with not his beloved Horatio, but with Laertes' ugly mug. The other was sporting a lopsided grin with drool running down from the corner of his lips, he looked so positively happy that the young prince had to reign in the urge to punch him in the face.

Pushing aside the soft cotton comforter and touching his bare foot upon the cold mahogany hardwood floor, Hamlet looks around in confusion at his missing aide. He finds Horatio in the living room napping on the couch, dark bags rimming his closed eyes clearly visible underneath the flutter of the other male's raven bangs. Hamlet settles on kneeling in front of his aide's sleeping form, ears flattened in guilt and tail swishing lazily as he gently swipes the older male's hair away from his face.

Catching sight of the half-empty cup of cold coffee on the table, Hamlet thought up of an idea. Maybe he should make breakfast, it is rare that he's the first one awake and lately Laertes has been doing all the cooking, perhaps it wouldn't be so bad to show off his own culinary skills once in a while. After all, just what could happen anyways?

The shrill ring of the smoke alarm rudely jolts awake the remaining two sleeping residents of the estate just minutes later. Hamlet could hear a heavy thump of something falling from the bedroom and Laertes cursing loudly, he should probably go check out if the other is okay but just can't bring himself to lift up his gaze from the charred remains of what should have been mouth-watering strips of bacon to meet the weary, inquisitive look of he's sure Horatio is directing his way.

5. (Might be Catboys AU)

"I thought we agreed that you weren't to step foot into the kitchen?"

Horatio questioned as he looks down on the small stature of his prince in front of him. Despite repeated attempts on his part to establish eye-contact, the other seemed to be particularly bashful this _fine_ morning and refuses to meet his gaze. Laertes is fuming behind him, words sharp at his tongue ready to lash out at the younger male for ruining his pristine kitchen, but Horatio raises his hand and gives him a look that says 'Calm down, let me take care of this'.

Horatio gently cups Hamlet's face with his palms, guiding it up to look at him. He could see the prominent blush on the younger's normally pale skin, eyes guilty and apologetic, and still finding the wall behind him more interesting than anything at this moment.

"We're not angry okay?" Laertes snorts in disgruntlement but remained otherwise silent, thankfully for Horatio, "Just confused as to why you would do such a thing, especially with what happened last time…"

Hamlet looked terribly flustered, but there really wasn't any way out of it with his pride still intact. He blurts out his apologies all in one breath, still refusing to meet the eyes of his two housemates.

"I'm sorry, I just thought… that I would make breakfast this morning because you looked so tired and I figured it was probably my fault and I wanted to make it up to you… I wasn't planning to make anything complicated so I thought that it would be fine, but it's not and now I've caused you more trouble and… I'm just so sorry. I'll remember not to do it again…"

Horatio smiles, pleased at the he's given apology and a touched by Hamlet's motive. He plants a kiss on the other's forehead to show the other that everything's alright now. Laertes on the other hand, still had things to say, and he damn well will say it.

"You better, thank god the smoke alarm was working well _this _time, a repeat of the last would have been a nightmare! I don't understand why is it that you overthink every other thing but for the one thing that you _really_ should think over carefully, you don't!"

He could have lashed out more, if only Horatio hadn't chopped him over the head with his hand then he probably would have. Before either party could speak up and undoubtedly engage in another harsh verbal exchange, Horatio spoke in his clear, commanding tone, for peace in the house.

"Alright, case over. I'll call in the cleaning lady and have her fix up this mess, in the meantime, let's all get dressed and go grab breakfast at that nice little cafe down the street. I heard they have excellent breakfast menus." He glanced back at the grandfather clock ticking away in the corner of the living room "I have to at school in 30 minutes so let's make this fast."

The looks he received were ones of sulkiness, but they both listened. A wave of relief washed over Horatio as he assures himself that he wouldn't have to deal with another domestic dispute anytime soon, but it is just as he's ringing up the cleaning lady for the second time in less than 24 hours that he hears angry shouting from both parties from the bedroom and lets out a defeated sigh before forcing himself to be willingly thrown into the midst of a raging battleground.

(And the one time he doesn't) (Not really Catboys AU)

Whenever the end of October rolls around, their schedules are thrown into complete chaos. Aside from midterms that never fail to work all three of them to the bone, there are the endless costume parties that comes as a result of Halloween. From the first few years of college, both Hamlet and Laertes had come to a consensus that Horatio, in all his wise and intelligent glory, has _no_ sense whatsoever of what constitutes as a _good and_ _college_-_appropriate_ costume. For goodness sakes, the poor sod wanted to dress up as a _wind chime_ for their first Halloween party. Thankfully, Laertes had managed to convince him out of that atrocious idea, and chose something that was much more complementing of his features. However, they soon realized with the ever increasing piles of invitations that Horatio really is serious whenever he tells them his costume plans for the parties. It is because of this unexpected, and admittedly quite adorable, flaw in their lover's otherwise impeccably logical mind that Laertes and Hamlet had taken up the task of dressing Horatio every year.

"So what is he planning this time?" Hamlet whispers sharply to Laertes as they both hunker down in the bedroom closet, taking extra measures to make sure that Horatio doesn't overhear their conversation.

"Oh my god Hammy, he's planning to be a _cellphone_!" Laertes has his face buried in his hands, sporting a strange mix of restrained laughter and silent despair. "He said something about how mobile devices are so prominent these days and he wants to go with the trend."

Hamlet couldn't stop the look of disgust that flashed across his face at how completely and utterly _foolish_ the idea was. "Doesn't he understand the damage his image and reputation will take if he dare put on such a thing?! Thank heavens above we're here to stop him from ruining his social life forever."

"No worries, as always, I've already got a costume for him! Everything will go without a hitch!" Laertes proudly proclaims, winking an assurance at the other and getting punched in return. Horatio later found them scuffling in the closet trying to claw at each other's faces and mutilate them beyond recognition.

When Horatio plops down on the hardwood flooring in the living room one afternoon, with the materials to make his ingenious costume all laid out before him, Laertes and Hamlet make sure to approach him with an unsuspicious smile. When they present their choice of costume to the literacy student, the look that Horatio unknowingly pulls tug at both of their heartstrings. For just a moment, he looks sad and confused, as if to ask why, but regardless he smiles as accept the costume without question, having gone through the process so many times, and for that little bit, both Hamlet and Laertes falls victim to this nagging feeling of guilt, but only for that little bit. Because when the dark haired male dons their much-tolled-over costume and look absolutely stunning, all they feel is a warm sense of satisfaction and self-congratulatory pats on the back.

When Laertes finds Hamlet leaning against the wall in the corner, watchful eye trailing after the form of their beloved is being crowded by others on the party's dance floor, he slides in comfortably beside him.

"We really did well this time."

Hamlet chuckles because this is the one issue they ever shared similar opinions on.

"He just doesn't know how much we love him."

* * *

All credits goes to PigeonWife!~ XD

Wanting to spread the love for the play Hamlet.


	3. Chapter 3

**-Curtain-**

It has been hours since they entered Home Depot. Hamlet really was an over thinker for even now, he was still deciding on the perfect curtain with the right theme for his room. His loyal friend and lover, Horatio, decided that on their next excursion, he was bringing a couple of novels to read with him. This mistake on his part was a lesson learned as he sat on a chair, watching his partner debate with himself as he continues to patiently wait for it to end.

**-Fruitful-**

After years of hard work, it all came to a fruitful result, and quite literally, as Laertes stood in front of his garden, ripe with edible food.

* * *

Laertes as a household husband is really cute! Great at cooking, so it was nice to imagine him with his own garden.

**Suggestions and comments are welcome =^w^=**


	4. Chapter 4

**-Curtain-**

It has been hours since they entered Home Depot. Hamlet really was an over thinker for even now, he was still deciding on the perfect curtain with the right theme for his room. His loyal friend and lover, Horatio, decided that on their next excursion, he was bringing a couple of novels to read with him. This mistake on his part was a lesson learned as he sat on a chair, watching his partner debate with himself as he continues to patiently wait for it to end.

**-Fruitful-**

After years of hard work, it all came to a fruitful result, and quite literally, as Laertes stood in front of his garden, ripe with edible food.

* * *

Laertes as a household husband is really cute! Great at cooking, so it was nice to imagine him with his own garden.

**Suggestions and comments are welcome =^w^=**


	5. Chapter 5

**-Chivalry-**

A perfect word to describe Horatio would surely be chivalry. He was too gentle, kind and caring for his own good.

**-Cloud-**

Figuratively speaking, it looked like a dark cloud hooded over the blond teen in his state of depression.

"Don't worry, Hamlet," Horatio said trying to reassure his lover.

"It was your first time, so it's natural to have a premature ejaculation."

**-Weak-**

He was weak. He couldn't protect the ones he cared for nor could he stop the inevitable. The moment Hamlet fell to the ground from the induced poison in his body; he could only watch the latter slowly die in his arms. He was weak... but Hamlet needed him to be strong to tell the tale of tragedy of the royal family. He needed to keep moving forward and keep living... for his Hamlet, he would do anything.

* * *

I couldn't help myself with the angst on the last part.

Hope you all enjoy reading these.

Thank you for reviewing: Zhe blasphemy (Your comment brightened up my day, and you're welcome! :D

**Suggestions and comments are welcome =^w^=**


End file.
